


Had Me @ Hello

by Cantar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Coming Out, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is going to take a chance. Clark is sure of his feelings. They both get together to talk...what will happen? Warning: Slash Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Me @ Hello

I can feel you comin' from a mile away

Lately Clark was feeling off. He would be sitting down and suddenly his skin would start to itch. It wasn’t an outside itch either more like his muscles were wiggling around. It didn’t seem to last long because it would soon stop after it started. Clark would wonder about it for a bit but then Lex would show up and all those thoughts got driven away. 

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

“Hello!…Clark,” Lex spoke up as he climbed up the steps to the loft. Clark turned toward him smiling, “Lex! I was wondering when I would get to see you. Your dad must be keeping you busy with his visit.” Lex took in his surroundings smirking, “Well, I managed to escape. At least for a little while, I’m sure he’ll notice am gone and send someone looking for me.” 

Clark grinned before flapping down onto the ratty orange couch. “Let’s make the best of this. Should we come up with some signals just in case you need rescuing? Smoke signals, telepathy or you can call my house let it ring three times before hanging up?”

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

Lex began to laugh before gracefully sitting down beside Clark. “I think they all work. Maybe I should make up a Clark signal and shine it out into the night. It would be well hidden from my father up on the roof.” Clark wiggled excitedly in his seat, “My very own Bat signal. I can be the superhero of Smallville.” Lex chuckled at their silliness, “You always manage to save everyone. As corny as it sounds you are my hero.” 

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you

Clark sighed sweetly at Lex grinning at him, “Oh Lex! There’s an idea. Halloween’s coming up. We should work on costumes and attend the high school dance. We’ll be the Dynamic Duo. We would totally look awesome with the cheap Halloween decorations the school puts up. I would get to spend time with you while your dad is here. It’s not even a lie you say you’re working on public relations and need to strategize for a takeover. It has the added benefit of driving your dad crazy because he’ll want to know what takeover you’re talking about when this is really to help the people who love you.” 

Lex couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. Clark could always make him feel better after a day with his father breathing down his neck. He tilted his head taking in Clark’s black curls, his tanned skin, and his sparkling blue green eyes in his relaxed pose. “I like the idea.” They spent the rest of the afternoon sketching costumes. It wasn’t until a harshly spoken phone call between Lionel and Lex that Clark glanced up at a clock. He had missed his chores. He partly frowned wondering why his dad hadn’t come to tell him.

So  
Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello (X3)

Lex turned to look at Clark, “I guess I’ll go. This was fun. We should meet up at the Talon tomorrow after school? I can probably get away from the castle for a bit.” Clark smiled brightly, “Yeah, I’m supposed to help Chloe study for history but it won’t take long. I’ll make sure to let my mom know.” Lex smiled turning to go on the last step he turned to look up at Clark, “Keep an eye out for the signal.” Clark smiled as he waved good night to Lex.

Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello

The next few days Clark and Lex worked late on their costumes. Clark was having so much fun with Lex spending their collective time on finishing their costumes. Clark hated having to the Talon customers intrude on their private conversations because Lex still wasn’t getting out much from the castle. Finally after a few interruptions Clark groaned then stood dragging Lex out to his truck. “Clark, where are we going?” Lex asked jumping into the passenger seat. Clark pulled away from the curb, “Away from here. There is no way we can finish up our costumes with so many interruptions. I get that people haven’t seen you out of the castle in a while but this is my time with you. They should make appointments.” Lex’s heart pounded in his chest at Clark’s passionate frustrations with people trying to get Lex’s attention. Did he really care? Was there more to their friendship then what he had been led to think? 

Clark drove down to the lake hoping since it was already October and the weather was a little chiller then the past few months it would be empty. He smiled at their luck when no one was there. He parked the truck turning in his seat to look at Lex who was blushing red. “What’s wrong Lex? You just turned red. Are you feeling okay?” he touched Lex’s cheek gently. Lex’s breath hitched but he leaned into Clark’s hand before saying, “Nothing, we should finish these up. I can’t wait to see you in your costume.” They spent the rest of the evening locked in the cabin of the truck working, laughing, and enjoying their time together. 

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Lex smiled as he looked around the castle. Everyone from town seemed to be here. He had worked so hard to organize the Halloween party to surprise Clark. Everyone else had stopped him once in a while to praise his costume and party. He walked around in a purple spandex with a black mask and a black mark of Alexander the Great’s crest. He showed off every aspect of his body well, that he was pretty sure some women and men of Smallville groped him once or twice. He couldn’t wait for Clark to show up. He really wanted to see how the costume worked out for him.

Cause you ain't saying nothing

Clark stood in front of the full length mirror in his loft. His costume was tight soft fabric resembling spandex in blue and red along his body. He smoothed his hands over the added mark of his family house. Lex would have many questions if it wasn’t for the fact that they would be sure to almost match. His house crest looked at lot like Alexander the Great’s crest. He was sure that telling Lex how he felt was the way to go. It had become increasing obvious about his feelings for Lex. It also helped that his heart beating symptoms were explained by the stupid spaceship as a mating call of sorts on his home planet. Lex was perfect for him.

It had taken a few tries to explain his feelings for Lex to his parents. He had been scared at first but once he realized it was honest to god true love, nothing was going to stop him from having his heart’s desire. Not even the hard set emotions of Jonathan Kent, who caved after a day of deep thinking and a yelling to from his lovely wife Martha to realize he just wanted his son to be happy. Clark was telling Lex everything but first he had to make sure that Lex returned his love. He looked up into the mirror again before disappearing into thin air.

I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
Clark entered the crowded castle in search of Lex. He ran into a few classmates who had comments about his costume. He found Chloe smiling and drinking with a group of girls he wasn’t all that sure were friends with her. Pete found him on the dance floor to comment on his costume. “Clark, I should have known you and Lex would match to this thing. There really isn’t anything you too don’t share. Well except the BIG secret of course,” Pete mused while smiling at three different girls on the dance floor. Clark sighed, “If am lucky tonight not even that will be between us. Have you seen Lex by the way?” 

Pete turned to stare at Clark his eyes nearly popping out of his skull at his shock. “Clark you can’t tell him that!?” he shouted gaining the attention of a few party goers. Clark sighed shaking Pete gently, “I have to. I’ll explain everything later but right now I need to find Lex.” Pete rubbed his head a nervous twitch he had, “I think I saw him walking out to the balcony not long ago.” Clark smiled at his friend and went off in search of Lex.

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

Lex could hear the music pulsing through the glass as he leaned against the balcony railing. He breathed in deeply the cool air. He was already tired and the party would still be going on for another three hours. He was also starting to worry about Clark who hadn’t shown up yet. Did he regret the choice of their costumes? Lex sighed and rubbed his face warming it up. “Aren’t you cold out here?” Clark’s voice came from behind him. Lex smiled turning to greet his guest only to gasp in surprise at the changed costume and its fit on his best friend. 

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart

Clark was happy to see the lustful look in Lex’s eyes as they scanned him from head to toe. He shivered from the rush it gave him. Lex had always been able to make him feel alive when no one else could. “There something I wanted to talk to you about,” Clark started stepping closer to Lex. Lex looked up at Clark’s face smiling, “I think I know what it is. I might have wanted to talk to you about as well.” Clark smiled softly, “I’m pretty sure you’ll want to hear me out first…umpf.”

You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Lex surged forward into Clark’s solid muscle of body gripping tightly before smashing his lips into Clark’s. The kiss was breath taking. Clark felt dizzy from emotions. He tried to gain a little control to sooth the kiss into something gentle and soft but Lex wouldn’t have any of it. Lex wanted his passion to show, this would probably be his one chance at this relationship furthering into something amazing. Clark pulled away slowly opening his eyes to gaze into Lex’s before he caught the sight of blood on Lex’s lip. “Oh, Lex. You’re hurt. I can’t believe I busted your lip,” Clark spoke to him caressing his cheek before wiping away the blood with his thumb. 

Lex is in a daze, “Do you love me?” he asks bravely because he cannot not know Clark’s feelings anymore. Lex knows that this moment in time their relationship is going to chance and there is nothing that can stop it. He even has begun to hope for a wonderful future. He can see himself married to Clark, because they will be married and it will be his last marriage until death. He can see the children their have or adopt playing at the farmhouse, the castle, and even a brownstone in the city. He knows Clark will share all his secrets with him and Lex will do the same; Lionel will no longer have control over him. This is the moment in his life that decides a lot of things for him. So he has to ask again, “Do you love me?”

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go

Clark can’t breathe for a moment with all his superpowers breathing becomes a challenge. Lex is standing before him in such a delicate state; he is choosing to look his pure before Clark to get his answer. Clark can understand that this a moment is time that will change things for him. His decision is already made; he is choosing Lex no matter what. “Yes,“ he finally exhales before capturing Lex’s lips in a slow and gentle kiss of love. Lex melts into Clark clinging to him. Life is changing before him and Clark. Everything else can wait, they can talk in detail later or tomorrow but today on Halloween Lex will enjoy Clark kisses for the treat they are. Love!

Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own or gain in profit in writing this songfic/fanfiction. I wrote it for the fun of it. Please enjoy. Had Me @ Hello by Luke Benward


End file.
